Do you believe Faragonda
by MyPretty
Summary: Faragonda is having trouble sleeping, with the rise of a old dark wizard. He is determined to destroy the company of light who once stopped him a long time ago to become the greatest dark wizard of the magical universe. One member got his attention and he seeks revenge. Season 3 with a twist. contains some lemons later on. pairings Valtor/Faragonda don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1 Rumors

**It has been a while. This story did I wrote maybe 4 years ago under Do you believe. I wanted to rewrite it. So here it is again. I have a little obsession over Faragonda and Valtor. Season 3 was always my favorite season to watch and I believe there is something more between Fara and Valtor. So here is my take on Season 3. **

**I don't own, Winx, the characters, the places, the magic, the story or well nothing you can indentify as inginio straffi. **

**Chapter one Rumors  
**It has been a couple of months since the defeat of Lord Darkar. The Winx had successfully defeated him in his shadow castle. It was a relief to know that life was going to be normal again. After two rough years it was something to be looking forward to, it couldn't be better you would think. Well for some people it was, and for some it wasn't.

It was the beginning of the summerbreak. The students were all packing en talking freely about their plans for the vacation. Some students would stay at Alfea, like Aisha and Musa. But almost everyone was leaving for their home and familys. Stella and the winx were preparing for the party at Solaria. Life really was going to be normal again.

Faragonda looked trough the window to the courtyard. She saw the winx leaving, having fun and talking to eachother. She smiled to herself. It was good to see they were enjoying the summer.

Someone knocked on the door. ''Come in.'' answered the older fairy without looking away from the window.

Griselda the head of discipline opened the door.

''Almost all the students are gone for the summer. I trust you are taking it slow this summerbreak.''

''Faragonda?''

Griselda her voice was soft and she looked alarmed at the headmistress for the lack of speak.  
The once so proud and kind woman looked old and tired.

''Thank you Griselda.''

Was her answer. The head of discipline walked over to the older fairy and stood beside her. The two woman stood there in silence for a while.

''Will life ever be normal? Our lives and everything. Time after time we defeat one and than a new villain shows up.'' Griselda thought about her answer, were was this coming from?

''Darkar is defeated, and the magical balance is restored. I don't believe there will be another treat.''

The older fairy didn't say anything.

''What do you mean? You didn't mean just the wars, or did you?''

The older fairy looked at het deputy and thought about her answer. Should she tell her about her feeling? About the danger she could feel coming. She honestly didn't know.

''You know me to well, Griselda. Something is bugging me for a while now, I don't know what it is, but what I know is that something is wrong.''

Her ocean blue eyes met the dark one of the fairy besides her. Griselda looked worried at the older fairy. She knew her instinct were most of the time right. But for once she hoped the fairy would be wrong. Very wrong….

Darker was just defeated, the Trix were nowere to be seen. Griselda couldn't think of a new treat. Ofcourse she had heard some rumors, but that couldn't possibly be true. She looked at the fairy besides her.

''I've heard about the rumors Faragonda. But do you think it's true?''

Everyone had heard the rumors about a very bad wizard who was been seen at different worlds. The one they were talking about was, Valtor. Once a long time ago he was defeated by the company of light and trapped inside the omega dimension, no one could escape the omega dimension.

The older fairy looked at the other and smiled softly.

''Let's hope not for everyone sake.'' She closed her eyes and saw him before her. His long brown hair, his icyblue eyes and his soft, soft lips. How much she loved that man, but also hated him. She sighed and Griselda looked worried at the older fairy.

She wasn't fully recovered from the beattle at shadow castle and this rumor wasn't helping her either.

''Faragonda, I think you should talk with Saladin about this… this rumor.'' She made a meaningless gesture in the air with her hands towards red fountain.

The fairy nodded slowly and rested her hand on her arm. She knew she couldn't lie to her deputy.

''Thank you Griselda.''

Both woman didn't say anything about the matter and walked besides each other towards the courtyard for the last students to leave and to enjoy their own vacation.

**What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2 He Remembered

**So the beginning of this story. I hope the rumors aren't true. This story follows the storyline of season 3 but with a twist.  
I love how the Trix desperately try to impress Valtor, it amused me very much. I have much to come and lots and lots ready at my computer.  
I watch the dutch Winx club, so maybe some names, planets or events are happened diffirent or named diffirent, just let me know in the comments.  
So here****is chapter two, The Trix are back! **

**Chapter 2 He remembered.  
**On Tides things were not going well. The mermaids were transformed in some sort of monsters and fighting against the mermaids, even changing them. Aisha and the army of Tides were helping were the could, but it wasn't enough.

There deep under the ocean were some mermaids surrounded by the monsters.

''Please sisters, let us go.'' Begged the middle mermaid.

''I don't think the heard us Corelia, something has changed them.'' Said the mermaid on her right.

''Not something mermaid, but someone. And that someone is me, Valtor. They were my mark, wich means the belong to me. And now you all will be mine.'' A long man came walking towards them and all three off them looked scared at him.

He touched the shield that protected him from the water and three marks flew through the shield towards the mermaids and the second it touched them the turned in the monsters like all the others.

He smirked to himself. It was so easy.

It was always so easy. Changing them, giving them his mark, no one could fight against it. And there were even some who wear it with proud. People are easy to read and to give what the desire the most.

Power, revenge, love.

The last one, gave him a dry throat.

Being loved, or loved.

Yes he had loved someone, a very special woman. One of a kind that was for sure. But if she was happy to see him again. Perhaps not.

''Very impressive.'' Stormy looked at him with admirering. He slowly came back from his thoughts and looked over his shoulder at the three witches behind him.

''First you turn does mermaids into monsters, made Tides into a playground en now you found the interdimensional portal.'' Darcy was impressed.

Valtor didn't listen en walked down the stairs with the Trix behind him.

''The two of us can go far… I mean the four of us.'' Stormy scratched her head en Icy en Darcy gave her a dark look.

Valtor looked with light amusement at the three off them. He smirked they were already fighting over him.

''Yes, further than you can inmagine. I've been waiting long for this, and can wait a little longer.'' He looked at the wall before them with held a x on it.

He waved with his hand and the magic universe appeared in the air.

''I'm still weak from prison, but soon I will be stronger. One by one these planets will fall, and all of them will wear my mark and I will be the most powerfull wizard in the universe. '' he lifted his hands and a red shining light was seen.

''Everyone will bow for me, and soon all the magical spells will be mine. And then no one can stop me.'' He paused and looked at the wall before him.

Well no one, he knows that wasn't the truth. The company of light was still very dangerous. All those years ago they had trapped him inside the omega dimension. Yes he had taken two members of the company with him. But there was still one very dangerous member left.

Yes they had become much older, but still there was one he feared.

One in particular, but he had a long time to think about how to overcome that treat. And had the perfect plan in mind.

''But Valtor, you're already very powerfull.'' Said Icy a little irritated.

Why would he make so much work and trouble for already being one of te most powerfull wizards.

''Not enough! To regain my power I need the power of the kingdom of the sun. and lucky for me the sun is always shining on Solaria.''

With that said he disappeared trough the transdimentional portal leaving the Trix behind.

**let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3 She Remembered

**I'm bored so I go to work, come home, write a lot and post a lot here. something to do with anti college behavior.. Don't want to make a powerpoint presetation i guess..  
For now here is chapter 3, with a little twist. hope you like it. **

**Let me know in the comments. **

**Chapter 3 She remembered  
**_He stood with his back towards her. She couldn't see his face but could feel him. His dark and powerfull magic. His long brown hair dances with the wind and he slowly looked over his shoulder. ''Valtor!'' her voice trembling and her head began to spin. He was smirking and his icy blue eyes bore in her oceanblue one. ''Fara.'' His piercing gaze always had such in inpact on her, she was lost in his charming and yet so beautyfull ice blue eyes, so clear and so blue. She could feel her legs go weak and slowly she walked towards him. She reached for his arm and slowly he turned around towards her. ''Why are you here?'' he follows every step she takes towards him with his eyes and smiled softly at her. she stood before him and his arms snaked around her waist pulling her close. ''Soon Fara. Very soon.'' his voice echoed trough her head. _

The fairy startled awake. Her eyes scanned the room around her and she sighted. Again she woke in the middle of the night with a dream about him. A dream with a message. It has been years ago since she had the last dreams about him.

But since a little while he would come to her in her dreams. And everytime he would come closer. She didn't like the thought off this.

She sighed and closed her tired eyes. The year hadn't even started, the summerbreak wasn't over yet and already there was much happening.

There were troubles at Tides, the homeworld of Aisha. There was a monster attacking the guards of the waters, something had transformed all the guardians of the omega dimension. Aisha was off to Tides to fight for her kingdom.

And it worried her, he wouldn't have mercy on her. she wouldn't stand a chance against him with just her charmix. She knew that Aisha had to do it, it was her kingdom. And she was young and wanted to fight, but she was afraid for her. If the rumors were truth offcourse.

And there was the whole thing at Solaria.

Concorda came in the evening telling her that the Winx had seek her help about the mirror of truth. The thought about stella being turned into a monster made her feel sick. What had happened at Solaria? She could have guessed what.

The changes that were made, Cassandra held way to many power of Radius the king of Solaria. There was something off about that.

What Concorda told her was only one man who could do something like that. Only one terribly wizard, Valtor. She only hoped for the best.

She stood from her warm blankets and walked over to the balcony doors. The sun began to rise, and she opened the glass door.

The wind blows in her face and her long greying curls dances around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and could feel the warmth of the first sunrays upon her face. It gave her a free feeling of calmness even in the most uncertain times.

''goodmorning Alfea.'' Said the older fairy without looking at the bright pink cat who had appeared from thin air.

Her bond with Alfea was something special. The three magic schools were connected and formed together the three points of magic.

In balance, the three headmasters or headmistress could do great things and the bond would give them great powers. But it also came with a price.

Once a head dies, the school would search for a suitable replacement and the new head and the school would bond together. The school would give the head great powers and knowledge and the head would be bound to do the best to the school.

She had been chosen by Alfea a very long time ago, she had been very young and the bond ran deep. In times of crisis, Alfea would come to her to give her advice and guide her. she could talk to alfea and would often discuss business and talk about what to happen.

_You're having trouble sleeping again? _the cat spoke in a soft girly voice __

Faragonda smiled softly at the cat and one hand she stroked her curls out of her face.

''Yes.''

The fairy gave her a long look and the cat jumped on the balcony and sat down. Looking at the schoolgrounds. Faragonda absentmindedly petted the little cat. Alfea always knew how to help her relax.

_Talk to him Faragonda, he will understand. _

Faragonda smiled at the cat and took a deep breath. Maybe the cat was right. It didn't work keeping it to herself. Her school was suffering from it. And even she was suffering under the impression that everything was alright.

''Very well Alfea, I will call in the morning. What do you think about the rumors.''

The cat was silent for a moment.

_My brothers and I are. Not sure about what to happen next. Yes there is someone out there treating the magical dimension, but they don't think it is him if that is what you mean._

Faragonda nodded. ''And what do you think Alfea?''

The cat gave her a long and knowing look and the headmistress sighted and shook her head.

''What I was afraid off.''

Tears were forming in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. She didn't want to be weak.

_I'm worried about you, I remember the last time he was gaining his power. And you almost lost yours. _

Faragonda closed her eyes and could feel him, his hands, skilled as he was roaming her body. She snapped them open.

_He is testing you. _

With that said the cat vanished, Faragonda looked at the spot were the cat had disappeared and was thinking about the cat her words.

Her school was right, it always was.

And Alfea was worried about its headmistress. She herself was worried about what to come, and more about who to come.

She closed the door and turned to get ready for her day at the office.

She walked over to the sink in the bathroom and looked at her old face in the mirror. It was the first time in a long time that she would feel old.

Her eyes didn't shine like they used to.

And something cought her eye. She turned her head and looked worried at the sign in her neck. She hadn't thought about it in a long time.

But it looked clearer now, even brighter pink. Years and years had come by since she saw it this clear. There at the base of her neck was it.

A mark, light pink lines formed his mark.

Valtor's mark.

Her stomach turned around, and she gripped the sink with both hands. This could only mean one thing. The dreams, the rumors, the mark.

Valtor is back.


End file.
